


Stars

by aboywhowantedtofly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywhowantedtofly/pseuds/aboywhowantedtofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a guardian angel star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

When Michael was five his dad would take him to see the stars when he couldn't sleep. His dad would point out constellations and he would make up stories around it. At the end of the night when Michael's eyelids started to droop his dad would point out a star. Not a significant star to most people but to Michael it was the most important thing in the universe. Three stars to the right of the cluster that reminded Michael of a balloon. His dad would point at it and always say “That's your guardian angel Michael, as long as you can find it you will be safe.” 

When Michael was nine when his father died. He looked to the sky that night as the flashing lights of an ambulance drove away. He could find the balloon he couldn't find the angel. He teared up for the first time that night realizing all that he lost as he was led to a neighbors house where he was to stay that night while his mother sorted some things out. 

When Michael was fifteen his mother remarried. His step father name was George. He was nice for a while and then he started drinking. He found Michael in the yard one night looking at the stars. When he asked what Michael was doing he whispered “looking for the angel”. That was the first night George “smacked the homo” out of Michael. It was not the last. Michael didn't find his angel that night. He didn't try to look again. 

When Michael turned eighteen he had his bag packed. He barley looked at his mother and didn't say a word to George as he pulled out of the drive way. That night he sat on the hood of the car looking for a sign. The sky was too bright to see much but Michael swore he saw a glimmer in the right spot. If in the future someone wanted to argue it was a plane Michael couldn't defend himself to well but that glimmer was all he needed. When the sun rose he drove out of Jersey for the last time. 

When Michael was twenty two he was sitting on the roof of his work place drinking a beer with other employees. When Michael laid back and started tracing the constellations his dad once showed him he was joined by a coworker. Gavin told him about how he used to make up stories about the stars and the two traded stories about balloons and lions. If Michael were to look for his star he would have found it, but he was too busy looking at the stars in his friends eyes. 

When Michael was twenty three he sat on a picnic blanket on a hill. He was far out from city lights and the sky has never been clearer for him. As the person next to him rambled about a meteor shower that was supposed to be spectacular tonight Michael looked for his angel. For the first time since he was a kid he found it. It gave him the answer he needed. He leaned over and kissed his companion. 

When Michael was twenty six he sat on the balcony of his apartment. He was picking at a bandage on his wrist. His hand was covered by a familiar one with a matching bandage. When Gavin sat down and asked what he was looking at he told Gavin the secret that was once held only by Michael and his father. He told Gavin all about the angel star and how it looked over him. Gavin just smirked and unbound the bandage from his wrist and then did the same with Michael's. They looked at their matching star tattoos in the moon light. It was after all the stars that brought them together.


End file.
